La Lllegada
by acarlalala
Summary: Mycroft ayuda a Sherlock a asimilar el nacimiento de la bebé Rossie. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**N/A: Co-escrita con Gloria.**

* * *

 **LA LLEGADA**

John se había mudado del 221B Baker Street para dar paso a la felicidad de ser un hombre casado y además ahora gozaba la dicha y responsabilidad de ser padre, una experiencia que el doctor atesoraba día a día.

Pero esta nueva etapa de su vida conllevo a descuidar la amistad de su excéntrico mejor amigo, la paternidad era un trabajo de 24 horas al día, pero el Dr. Watson de algún modo extrañaba esa otra vida, por eso esa tarde había hablado con Mary y ella había entendido inmediatamente la necesidad que tenía John de saber que era de la vida de Sherlock.

Sherlock no contaba con muchas amistades en su agenda así que el silencio últimamente era su único acompañante, si bien el detective consultor no re sentía el estar solo sí re sentía la ausencia de su mejor amigo por lo que ocupaba su tiempo con lo único que podía llenar cualquier vacío; el trabajo.

 **-Hola.**

Sherlock estaba en la cocina concentrado en lo que seguro eran experimentos químicos, así que no tenía tiempo para atender a su hermano mayor acababa de entrar a su departamento, dedujo que la señora Hudson había abierto su puerta y se dijo mentalmente que debía ordenarle no volver hacer eso.

 **-Hola?**

Sherlock fingió no haber escuchado esa odiosa voz, la verdad las partículas de las cenizas que estaba analizando mostraron ser más fascinantes.

 **-Sherlock Holmes, responde.**

El detective sabía perfectamente que la paciencia de Mycroft se estaba agotando pero no le importaba ni un poquito, estaba muy entretenido observando en el microscopio, así que pasó un buen tiempo en el que Sherlock estaba abstraído de la realidad, ni se había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado, nada, hasta que sus experimentos rindieron frutos.

- **SI! Lo logré! Al fin!** ( no sé cuántas tipos de cenizas tiene Sherlock diferenciado en su blog pero estaba feliz de haber encontrado una distinción más)

Tan emocionado estaba por su logro que salió eufórico de la cocina sólo para encontrarse a Mycroft sentado en el sofá con expresión de querer matarlo.

 **-Estoy exactamente esperando 1 hora 26 minutos con 8 segundos a que salieras del lugar al que osas llamar cocina.**

 **-No te dije que te quedaras, es más no recuerdo haberte respondido el saludo si quiera.**

 **-Pero sabías que estaba acá, esperando a que salieras.**

 **-Es probable.**

Sherlock mostró una de sus sonrisas cínicas y Mycroft se levantó del sofá.

 **-Cómo andan los celos?**

Sherlock odiaba cuando su hermano cambiaba drásticamente de tema, eso sólo significaba que el perfecto Mycroft Holmes sabía algo que él no y eso era lo peor para Sherlock.

 **-De qué hablas? De quién?**

 **-De ti por Rosie, la hija del doctor por supuesto.**

 **-No tengo celos de una bebé.**

 **-Oh, hermanito mío.**

Era el turno de Mycroft para mostrar una sonrisa pero la suya era de superioridad.

 **-Claro que estás celoso Sherlock.**

 **-No lo estoy.**

 **-Si lo estás.**

 **-Tengo la ligera seguridad que yo sabría si estuviera celoso.**

 **-Fuiste a ver a la bebé Rosie?**

 **-No.**

 **-Por lo menos a Mary?**

 **-No.**

 **-Y no lo hiciste por?**

 **-Estoy ocupado.**

 **-Claro, muy ocupado realizando experimentos que ya hiciste.**

 **-No estoy celoso Mycroft.**

 **-Claro que lo estás, después de todo no sería la primera vez, recuerdas como te pusiste cuando nació Sherrinford.**

 **-Por dios santo! Por favor dime que no vas a desperdiciar mi tiempo recordando el pasado.**

 **-Tú empezaste haciéndome perder el mío, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer…**

 _Era la millonésima reunión familiar que convocaban los Sres. Holmes con calidad de "urgente" todos debían estar presentes para la cena sin excusas, lo había dejado muy claro el Sr. Holmes ante la renuencia del mayor de sus hijos._

 _Mycroft Holmes llegaba a casa de sus padres muy puntual como acostumbraba pero de muy mal humor, con sus 23 años su carrera dentro del gobierno era meteórica nadie siquiera se imaginaba lo que Mycroft a su edad había conseguido y tener que viajar los 45 minutos a los suburbios para la dichosa reunión lo exasperaba muchísimo._

 _Por otro lado, Sherlock, el hermano menor era muy diferente a él puesto que no paró de mandarle mensajes al celular diciéndole que se apure, Mycroft nunca dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento de su hermano por lo que lo primero que había hecho cuando se fue a vivir fuera de casa fue chequear su ADN con el de Sherlock, el resultado fue decepcionante para él, Sherlock era su hermano biológico, no había duda._

 _Y ahí estaba Sherlock un molesto adolescente de 16 años tirado en el sofá pegado a un libro, Mycroft lo observó resignado, por lo menos Sherlock había pasado decentemente las pruebas que medían su IQ, no siendo tan inteligente como él no estaba mal para sus altas exigencias._

 _Pensó en molestar a su hermano ya que estaba ahí y no tenía nada más que hacer pero de la cocina aparecieron sus padres, Mycroft apenas miró el rostro de su madre lo supo._

 _El mayor de los Holmes se tiró en el sofá evitando caer sobre su hermano que inmediatamente lo recrimino por sus modales._

 _ **-Ten cuidado Myc.**_

 _Dijo Sherlock sabiendo que su hermano odiaba que no lo nombraran más que por su nombre completo. Mycroft lo miró con repugnancia._

 _ **-No te pases de listo Sherlock**_ _._

 _El menor se hizo más mofa de su hermano imitándolo._

 _ **-Cállate Sherlock.**_

 _ **-Cállate Sherlock.**_

 _ **-Sherlock hablo en serio.**_

 _ **-Sherlock hablo en serio.**_

 _ **-Sherlock!**_

 _ **-Niños, basta, no peleen**_ _._

 _La señora Holmes interrumpió la mini e inevitable discusión entre sus hijos, por supuesto consiguió que ambos reclamen ante el trato._

 _ **-No somos niños.**_

 _ **\- Entonces se comportan**_ _\- El señor Holmes frunció el ceño molesto ante el tono de fastidio de sus hijos._

 _ **-Chicos suficiente de tonterías, Sherlock no molestes a tu hermano y siéntate correctamente, tenemos una gran novedad**_ _\- dijo la Sra. Holmes tímidamente pero sin poder ocultar la gran sonrisa y alegría de su rostro._

 _Mycroft ya sabía la novedad pero mostraba indiferencia en su rostro inmutable, mientras que Sherlock no estaba 100% seguro, pero en ese momento podía jurar que tenía que aguantar otra de las ridículas reuniones en las que celebraban uno de los logros de su superdotado y perfecto hermano mayor, no había algo más absurdo que escuchar a su padre y a su madre lo orgullosos que estaban de Mycroft pero esta vez Sherlock se equivocaba._

 _ **-El motivo es para celebrar la llegada de uno más a la familia.**_

 _Mycroft se levantó del asiento y muy solemne le dio la mano a su padre, abrazó a su madre y dijo -_ _ **Felicidades**_ _\- claro que dentro suyo tenía un montón de reclamos que hacerles a sus padres sobre todo porque un hermanito menor a esta edad involucraría, de alguna manera, él lo sabía, tiempo extra suyo y por supuesto interferiría en su actual carrera y su vida ya planificada, pero él era el hermano mayor y ese papel, como todo lo que hacía Mycroft Holmes, lo tomaba muy en serio con todos las responsabilidades que implicaba._

 _Los señores Holmes sabían que el problema no era el mayor de sus hijos, por experiencia sabían que Mycroft pudo asimilar la llegada de Sherlock de manera, digamos, única pero no mal, de hecho, Mycroft parecía hasta disfrutar de tener un hermano menor, pasaba mucho tiempo con Sherlock aunque en algunos momentos parecía que lo estudiaba y hasta hacía experimentos con él, Mycroft trataba de ser un buen hermano mayor. Quien preocupaba a los señores Holmes era Sherlock y no era para poco durante muchos años él había sido el centro de atención para la familia, aunque él nunca lo reconociera todo giraba ante Sherlock._

 _Justamente ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, quien ni siquiera había parpadeado ante la noticia, sólo se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación pero sin decir ni una palabra ni siquiera dio una expresión, francamente era difícil saber qué es lo que sentía Sherlock en ese momento._

 _Mycroft hizo un gesto a sus padres, sería mejor si él hablaba con su hermano no era bueno que su madre pasara malos ratos, no era bueno para el bebé._

 _Los Señores Holmes se quedaron sentados con cara de preocupación, aunque algo conocían a sus hijos, Mycroft era el único que podía entenderse con Sherlock cuando él se intentaba aislar, así que dejaron que sus hijos hablaran._

 _Mycroft subió las escaleras de dos en dos, no estaba enojado con Sherlock pero si estaba decepcionado por el comportamiento de su hermano, desde hace un tiempo el carácter de Sherlock era como una montaña rusa, sin dudas la adolescencia había hecho estragos en sus modales._

 _La puerta de la habitación de Sherlock siempre estaba abierta, no porque fuera una invitación sino porque Sherlock siempre dejaba pasar esos detalles de convivencia mínimas cosa que Mycroft a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas._

 _Mycroft dio un suspiro y solo porque estaba dentro de sus códigos más estrictos de conducta toco la puerta y entró en ese desastre que era la habitación de su hermano, cosa que lo enojo realmente._

 _Sherlock por su parte ni siquiera miró cuando Mycroft entró a su habitación._

 _ **-Mamá quedó preocupada y eso no es bueno en su estado.**_

 _El silencio se mantuvo en la pequeña habitación, Mycroft miraba a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recoger el desorden._

 _ **-Sabes que tienes OCD?**_

 _Mycroft solo le lanzó un gruñido_ _ **\- Tienes que bajar y hablar con mamá.**_

 _ **-Por qué? para felicitarla? en serio?**_

 _ **-Tienes celos hermanito? es eso?**_

 _Mycroft lo miraba intentando escudriñar el alma de su hermano menor_ _ **\- Es que no lo sabías? acaso no te diste cuenta que Mamá estaba embarazada? Buuf**_ _\- lanzó un bufido de exasperación -_ _ **Vamos, por dios santo! Sherlock tú vives con ellos y no te diste cuenta.**_

 _Sherlock ofendido le dio la espalda_ _ **\- Pensé que era la menopausia, jamás se me paso por la cabeza pensar que nuestros padres aún…. tu sabes, eso…..**_

 _Mycroft rodó los ojos._

 _ **-Eso no interesa Sherlock**_ _\- se sentó al lado de su hermano en el mínimo espacio que tenía en su cama y colocó una mano en sus sienes-_ _ **Sabes, uno puede tener relaciones sexuales sin embarazarse y…**_

 _ **-...Cállate!, sé que una persona puede tener relaciones sexuales sin embarazarse! no soy un cavernícola que no sabe nada.**_

 _ **-Entonces no digas tonterías.**_

 _ **-Vete Mycroft no quiero hablar contigo.**_

 _Mycroft se levantó de la cama de su hermano dispuesto a dejarlo "tranquilo" como exigía pero lo pensó dos veces y retrocedió en su decisión._

 _ **-Sherlock Holmes tienes 16 años, ya no eres un niño el cual hace berrinches cada cuando quiere sólo porque está molesto.**_

 _ **-Yo no estoy haciendo un berrinche.**_

 _ **-Demuéstralo saliendo de acá y baja para tranquilizar a nuestros padres, en especial a mamá que borraste toda su alegría con tu comportamiento..**_

 _ **-No voy a salir.**_

 _ **-Sherlock…**_

 _Mycroft se estaba impacientando, a esto se refería cuando pensó que el bebé ocuparía más de su valioso tiempo, ahora mismo sin haber nacido ya había ocasionado un shock en su hermano menor y quien tenía que resolverlo era él._

 _ **-Sólo tengo media hora más para estar acá, así que no me hagas perder la paciencia.**_

 _ **-Dejame solo.**_

 _Mycroft suspiro fuerte y dio negativas con su cabeza, aunque ganas no le faltaban para reprender a su hermano menor sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, ya conocía lo profundo y emocional que podía ser Sherlock._

 _ **-Bueno, nos vemos la siguiente semana y espero que para entonces superes tu desplazó de ser el menor.**_

 _Mycroft salió de la habitación y bajó a dar recomendaciones a sus padres para que no presionen a su hermano, después de todo esta fase de celos debía superarse en una semana._

 _Pero la siguiente semana fue un poco más diferente de lo que pensó, Sherlock se había aislado mucho al punto de ni siquiera compartir las comidas con sus padres, lo que por supuesto los tenía muy preocupados y obviamente todo este comportamiento de su hijo menor se debía al futuro nuevo integrante de la familia, los señores Holmes no tenían corazón para reprenderlo. Así pasaron 2 semanas más y ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que cuando Mycroft preguntaba por su hermano menor la respuesta era siempre la misma._

 _ **-En su habitación.**_

 _ **-Siempre es tan dramático con sus emociones.**_

 _ **-Tú mismo lo dijiste Mycroft, es mejor dejarlo en su espacio de confort.**_

 _ **-Y concuerdo pero se está saliendo de control, al menos en la escuela le va bien.**_

 _Mycroft comía su ensalada de pollo cuando escucho el silencio de sus padres respecto a la escuela y Sherlock._

 _ **-Hay algo que no sé?**_

 _ **-Nada, nada cariño voy por el postre.**_

 _Ante la salida de su madre Mycroft interrogó a su padre._

 _ **-Qué está pasando papá?**_

 _ **-Sherlock no fue a la escuela desde el miércoles.**_

 _ **-Se atrevió hacer eso?**_

 _ **-Francamente tu hermano piensa que no lo sabemos.**_

 _ **-Y piensas seguirle el juego?**_

 _ **-Mycroft claro que no, pero qué podemos hacer? Sherlock es muy especial con sus sentimientos y no quiero ser cruel por no entenderlo.**_

 _ **-No tiene nada que ver la crueldad con su comportamiento de niño consentido.**_

 _ **-Para tu madre sí y no quiero alterarla.**_

 _ **-Entonces qué, vas a dejar que haga lo que quiera por una tontería como esa.**_

 _ **-Creo que Sherlock es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, después de todo es muy inteligente.**_

 _ **-Sí lo es, pero es sobre todo muy emocional y eso le perjudica.**_

 _ **-Mycroft, Sherlock no es un robot que no siente nada.**_

 _Mycroft rodó los ojos, a veces olvidaba que sus padres eran demasiado comunes para lidiar problemas del calibre de Sherlock._

 _ **-Madre disculpa por no degustar el postre pero he perdido el apetito, voy a terminar el autoexilio de mi hermano..**_

 _La Señora Holmes iba a decir algo, incluso estuvo a punto de pararse pero el Sr. Holmes la detuvo poniendo una mano en su brazo, solo con eso gesto ella comprendió lo que su hijo menor necesitaba, solo esperaba que eso no pre dispusiera a Sherlock en contra de su hermano aún no nacido._

 _Mycroft subió las escaleras de dos en dos como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado._

 _Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, entró sin esperar que Sherlock dijera nada pero su enojo fue en aumento al ver a su hermano tirado en la cama deshecha, ni siquiera se había vestido y para empeorar la situación Sherlock al verlo venir le dio la espalda._

 _Mycroft dio un suspiro y en ese momento pensó que para él tampoco iba a ser muy fácil tener otro hermano y una parte muy pequeña de su alma tampoco quería tener otro hermano y menos a esa altura de su vida, ya se había acostumbrado a Sherlock._

 _Aunque sea un cabezota mimado tirado en su propio desorden e irresponsablemente emocional capaz de tener la osadía de dejar de ir a la escuela, ése era su hermanito menor y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, sólo le guiara un poco._

 _ **-Sherlock ya es suficiente de tu protesta, dejaste claro tu punto, no te emociona la llegada del bebé pero eso no es motivo para que sea el fin del mundo y sigas con tu vida normal.**_

 _Mycroft sabía que esas pocas palabras no serían suficientes para que su hermano reaccione sin embargo no podía dejar de dar un sermón, quizás de tanto repetirlo Sherlock llegará a entender su punto._

 _ **-Francamente el desplante de la comida es solo una muestra de lo consentido que te tienen nuestros padres pero faltar a la escuela es algo que no se puede tolerar, sabes perfectamente que no puedes tener ni una observación si quieres entrar al menos a alguna universidad de prestigio porque no sólo basta con buenas calificaciones también suma que no seas un alumno problemático y en eso tu reputación no es nada buena.**_

 _Pero solo logró que Sherlock respondiera con un gruñido de fastidio._

 _Eso fue todo lo que Mycroft podía soportar, ya le había dado a su hermano todas las oportunidades para que muestre algo de cordura pero Sherlock no mostraba ni la más mínima intención de poner de su parte._

 _ **-Sabes que no me gusta hacer lo que voy a hacer pero no me dejas alternativa.**_

 _Sherlock se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano_ _ **-No te atrevas**_ _\- dijo más intentando convencerse de que Mycroft no haría lo que parecía pensaba hacer._

 _Pero nuevamente Sherlock se equivocó sopesando a su hermano mayor._

 _Mycroft era más fuerte que Sherlock por lo que no fue difícil para él ponerlo en una posición bastante desventajosa y familiar a la vez, aunque eran años en que no se encontraba en el infame lugar sobre las rodillas de Mycroft , siempre le resultaba una odiosa posición_

 _Sherlock sabía que no sacaba nada hablando ni gritando ni suplicando cuando Mycroft tomaba una decisión era casi imposible hacer que diera vuelta atrás, su trasero estaba condenado. El primer swat golpeo fuerte su nalga derecha, él intentó ni siquiera gruñir pero era imposible al sentir el segundo seguido rápidamente por el tercer swat y los siguientes que vinieron._

 _Mycroft era un experto cuando se trataba de impartir un castigo, impasible una vez que comenzaba sabías que ibas a recibir la versión completa, Sherlock maldijo en silencio su testarudez y también no haberse puesto unos pantalones más gruesos, el pijama era muy delgado._

 _Hasta que finalmente no pudo evitar emitir primero un gruñido y luego una lastimera petición._

 _ **-Por favor basta, ya no.**_

 _Mycroft paró las nalgadas de inmediato, sabía que era el límite para su hermano, en cuanto se sintió libre Sherlock rápidamente se incorporó de su posición._

 _ **-No hacía falta la agresión**_ _\- Dijo un poco dolido._

 _ **-Entonces empieza a comportarte como un hermano mayor lo haría-**_ _Mycroft dijo altivo._

 _ **-El papel de amargado, obsesivo compulsivo te queda perfecto a ti, no te lo pienso quitar**_ _\- Dijo el menor (hasta ahora) de los Holmes intentando calmar el dolor en su trasero._

 _Mycroft rodó los ojos exasperado._

 _ **-No tienes remedio**_ _\- dijo dando negativas pero satisfecho con ver a su hermano ir hacia el lavado a asearse, con seguridad bajaría con él a cenar, sabía que Sherlock había entendido el mensaje._

Podrían haber pasado los años pero Mycroft Holmes tenía una memoria fotográfica al igual que su hermano.

 _-_ **Lo recuerdas?**

 **-Claro que lo recuerdo pero ahora no tiene relevancia.**

Sherlock estaba cruzado de brazos, indignado por el recuerdo que hizo mención su hermano.

- **Si la tiene.**

 **-No la tiene.**

 **-Que si la tiene.**

 **-Que no la tiene.**

Mycroft y Sherlock tenían una de sus típicas peleas cuando de pronto el doctor Watson los interrumpió, entrando a Baker Street.

- **Sherlock?**

Aunque su austera apariencia no mostraba ninguna emoción Sherlock estaba contentísimo de ver a su mejor amigo.

 **-John.**

El doctor Watson reconoció la muy disimulada sonrisa de su amigo y correctamente lo interpretó a que se alegraba de verlo.

 **-Pasa John, pasa, tengo novedades he descubierto una categoría más que agregar a mi blog sobre las cenizas.**

Sherlock dijo orgulloso a su mejor amigo por lo que John solo pudo sonreír.

 **-Veo que has estado ocupado.**

 **-Así es, ya me conoces mi única pasión es el TRABAJO.**

Tanto John como Mycroft enfatizaron la última palabra y Sherlock sonrió complacido y satisfecho, al menos no tendría que aguantar un sermón o las tonterías de su hermano mayor con su mejor amigo que no parecía molesto por el tiempo que él desapareció del mapa.

- **Ya lo sabemos Sherlock, pero esta noche será diferente Mary y yo te esperamos para cenar y así por fin puedas conocer a Rossie**

Sherlock miró a John como extraterrestre y luego pasó su mirada a Mycroft que sin palabras parecía decirle _te lo dije_ Mycroft miraba atentamente a Sherlock con una ceja levantada y John miraba a los dos Holmes con expresión de no entender nada.

- **Claro que iré John.**

Con una sonrisa cordial John se mostró primero sorprendido por la positiva y rápida contestación pero satisfecho porque su amigo no se mostrase tan antisocial como de costumbre y estaba a punto de invitar a Mycroft pero el mayor de los Holmes decidió que era tiempo de marcharse.

- **Aunque me encantaría ir doctor, sabe que el gobierno no descansa o sea que yo tampoco, cuídese y saludos a Mary y a la bebé.**

Mycroft se dispuso a salir pero antes de hacerlo, se despidió de su hermano.

- **Sherlock.**

Y su hermano hizo lo mismo.

- **Mycroft.**

Sin más la tensión de ambos se desvaneció con la salida del mayor.

- **Algún día vas a contarme porque tienes esa relación tan extraña con tu hermano?.**

John preguntó de lo más normal a su amigo mientras Sherlock se ponía su emblemático abrigo.

- **No.**

El doctor Watson rodó los ojos pero luego dijo más divertido.

- **Acaso peleaban por sus juguetes? te rompió alguno que adorabas?**

Sherlock se detuvo a mandar unos mensajes mientras contestaba sin importancia a la pregunta.

 **-No.**.

 **-Ya sé! estoy seguro que nunca quería jugar contigo.**

 **-Cállate John, se nos hace tarde.**

Zanjado el tema ambos amigos salieron de Baker Street, como siempre Sherlock pensativo pero a diferencia de todas las veces ahora se preguntaba si la visita de Mycroft junto al recuerdo le hicieron dar la rápida y positiva respuesta a la invitación de John…no lo podía saber... esas preguntas eran las que su cerebro nunca podía contestar y eso le molestaba, cómo odiaba a Mycroft por hacerle ese tipo de experimentos sociales!

* * *

 **N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
